


Goodbyes are bittersweet⛅️

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Memories, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Post-Hiatus, Roadtrip, Short & Sweet, Years Later, mentions of Harry Styles - Freeform, mentions of the band, mentions of the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: The drive back home brings up some memories for Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Goodbyes are bittersweet⛅️

**Author's Note:**

> *An idea given by a reader based on a tiktok they had seen.

The long drives from London up to his hometown were probably one of Louis' most favourite things. He hardly got to do it much anymore but every time he did he'd always make a day out of it, drive for a couple hours, get some food, stop and explore if he could, then continue on.

The journeys back home only got better when he had a little companion of his own to accompany him- Freddie loved it almost as much as he did. They would belt out whatever was playing on the radio, make up little dances of their own, play the familiar car games that made the whole drive worth it, and just talk about anything and everything. The talking was probably what Louis treasured most- he didn't get to see the little lad as much as he'd like but he and Freddie had always had such an incredible relationship. His son was his everything. His world.

The car was just coming up to a large roundabout when the song playing on the radio slowly started to drown out. Louis looked left and then right before pulling out and continuing, sparing a glance Freddie's way when they passed by an open field, green grass illuminated by the golden rays of the setting sun.

**_"A whole load of classics there but we had an overwhelming amount of requests this evening to play a couple of songs from the early 10's- an era ruled by a certain boy band that practically dominated the charts! I'm sure a lot of you will enjoy this next song, here's Walking in the Wind by the one and only One Direction."_ **

Louis' eyes widened in surprise as he listened carefully, swallowing thickly at the sudden reminder. His heart fucking ached as a bittersweet voice echoed out of the speakers, it was so familiar, so deep. He gripped at the steering wheel a little tighter as the lyrics surrounded him, dragging him back to a time where things had never been as simple as they had seemed.

The road ahead of him was clear as the lasting sun danced over the hilly horizon, a beautiful canvas of vibrant oranges and brilliant pinks blended into a soft violet sky. His breaths were slightly ragged as the song continued on, a playful accent crooning out the pre-chorus without any trouble at all. Louis couldn't help the airy chuckle that escaped him- god, had he missed it all.

**_"But it's not the end, I'll see your face again."_ **

He couldn't stop himself from smiling freely when the chorus began, blinking back the warm, wet tears that tried to blur his vision as a tender tone filled the car, belonging to the voice of someone he could never really bring himself to forget. Life had moved on so abruptly, things had changed and before he knew it, years had passed them by. Nothing was the same anymore.

A tear fell, then a few more followed. His chest burned unforgivingly, his stomach filled with an overwhelming array of butterflies- it had just been so long since everything that had happened. He was a dad now. So were some of the other boys. It all felt so surreal looking back on it, listening to the same song that had been written so long ago by the same curly headed creature he hadn't been able to stop himself from falling for. It was just insane.

"Why are you crying?"

Freddie's small voice broke him from his thoughts, pulling him back to the present, to where his life was now. A life without the four boys he had once called his family.

"The song just reminds me of someone." Louis rasped out faintly, sniffling lightly into the back of his hand before turning his head to send a comforting smile his sons way.

"Someone who hurt you?" Freddie questioned quietly, his big blue eyes locked on Louis', filled with an incredible amount of innocence that had the older man sighing.

"No, love." Louis spoke, his voice timid and ever so soft. His eyes casting out across the vivid skies above, focusing on the faded crescent moon that chased after them, breaking through what was left of the fluffy white clouds that stained the array of blended colours.

"It reminds me of someone who made me very, very happy."


End file.
